


Okay

by UPlover



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Car Accidents, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Love, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: Eddie calls Richie with some horrible news.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	Okay

With a rather violently trembling hand Eddie pushed his fingers into his cellphone. Clenching his shirt and swearing to himself he waited in agony as the phone on the other end rung three times. Would Richie answer? What if he did? What was he to say? Would Richie hear the cops speaking in the background? He could just press ‘End Call’ and he wouldn’t have to relinquish the news.

Instead, the ringing noise was cut off. “Hey, Eds! What’s up?” Richie’s fun enthusiastic voice answered on the other end. Although Eddie felt a tad relieved to finally hear a voice that wasn’t hollering at him, tears kept pouring from his eyes.

“R-Richie…. I have to tell you something.” The sob came right out of his throat. Eddie felt as if he couldn’t breathe, practically standing in a puddle of his own tears. His inhaler... no, he didn’t need that. He never needed that. Eddie just needed to breathe. One of the aids from the ambulance looked at him in pity.

“What’s going on? What’s the matter? Where are you?” Richie’s voice immediately grew worried. Eddie could hear what sounded like voices and music in the background. Of course, he had to get him while he was in the middle of work. That’s right, he was filming an interview today with a few other comedians. Oh, of all days for this to happen!

“R-Richie, I’m so sorry! It was my fault!” Eddie sobbed having to relive the nightmarish memory once more. Cars kept driving around him, passed the broken grass of Richie’s crashed red MY car. He knew that something terrible would have happened when Richie consented him to use his car that morning.

“What is going on, Eddie? Talk to me! Take a deep breath and talk to me.” Richie didn’t mean to raise his voice. His own heart was pounding so fast. Just from the way he said his name in agony made his heart crush having to remember the nightmare only four short months ago. He thought that was the last word Eddie would ever say. “Tell me what’s wrong!”

Eddie followed through with Richie’s directions, gathering himself and making his voice as steady as he could. “I was d-driving home from the interview. I was distracted over a hundred different things and…” Eddie lost his voice, sobbing again. “Oh Richie, I’m sorry! I drove through a stoplight, I wasn’t paying attention, I swear, and then this car rammed into the passenger side and… a-and… oh, fuck it’s totaled!!” Eddie bawled as he could feel his throat slowly closing up making his legs wobble.

Richie closed his eyes, leaning against the wall as he listened to Eddie’s hysterical sobs and wailing how sorry he was. His car. Their car. Their only car and way of transportation.

But, that wasn’t the key issue right now.

“Eddie,” Richie said into the phone.

“I’m sorry, Richie! It’s my fault!”

“Eddie, please, take a deep breath for me?”

The ambulance aid had come over to Eddie putting a comforting hand on the man’s shoulder, gently moving him to sit down and giving him some water. He was trembling violently. And his chest hurt. 

“Are you okay?” Richie asked him.

Eddie looked himself over. Other than a headache and his body feeling achy, especially the area where he was wounded, there was not a speck of blood on him. Nor from the passenger in the other car. In fact, the other driver was still screeching at the cop who had arrived at the scene. He continued to point at him screaming obscene things about him. Eddie had hopes that he was at fault too. Nobody should be speeding at the rate he was going. And this was after he’d been talking on the phone to Myra, of course. This divorce wasn’t easy. 

“Y-Yes, I think so,” Eddie answered, confused

“Great!” Eddie could hear Richie take a breath of relief.

“Aren’t you mad?” Eddie asked, tears still dripping off his face. “You said that you’ve had that car for years now and it is your favorite! And now I crashed it and it’s going to...”

“We’ll discuss everything about the car later, okay, Eds? What matters right now is that you’re okay. We’ll figure something out, please don’t worry.”

“But, I c-crashed the car…” Eddie cried as more tears falling from his eyes. He called Richie knowing at the full intent that he would be angry with him. He was uncertain about how to think right now. The image of a car careening towards him and breaking the windows kept replaying in his mind.

“Where are you?” Richie asked. In the background, he heard someone asking Richie where he was going. Richie then mumbled in response that he had an emergency that he needed to tend to.

“No, you don’t have to leave work! Just keep filming the interview!” Eddie practically begged actually holding his hand out as if Richie were right there in front of him.

Richie just walked out of the exit door leaning against the fire escape. Wow, talk about deja vu. Staring down at the ground, Richie envisioned Eddie whose eyes were jet red from crying. He must have been pale due to the immense stress and fright. “Eddie, I’m coming to get you. I’m not going to leave you hangin’. Now please, do me a favor and calm down. It won’t do anything, that’s what you tell me, right? It might take me a bit, but I promise I will be there.”

Fresh tears ran down Eddie’s face. How come Myra refused to come to help him when he got into a car accident... then? Feeling a wave of pure happiness sweep over him, Eddie smiled.

“Okay,” his voice cracked both from tears and smile forming along his face.

“Hey, Eds?” Richie called to him over the phone.

“Yeah, w-what’s up?” Was he going to hang up the phone now?

Richie smiled. “I love you, shithead”

Clutching at his heart again, Eddie took a deep breath, laughing. “I love you too, asshole.”


End file.
